Second Date for Sam?
by Mat49324
Summary: Sequel to Date or Disaster. Will Sam have a second date? Read to find out. Rated T for nudity and offensive language. Please review, but PLEASE don't flame me. I don't know what you think of this. 5th chapter redone
1. A Normal Day

(Well, it is finally here! My sequel to "Date or Disaster". I hope you like it.)

Copyright 2005

Summary: Sequel to Date or Disaster. Will Sam have a second date? Read to find out.

Rating: T

Includes: Nudity, offensive language.

Warning: Somebody cries in one of the chapters.

(Warning: Partial nudity in this chapter.)

**3:09 p.m. The Spies' Villa**

It was a beautiful sunny day and the girls and I were hanging out in the house watching TV. Sam was wearing her light purple shirt, and long black pants. Clover was wearing her short pink tanktop and purple pants. Alex was wearing her short pink shirt and long blue pants. I was wearing my yellow and black Makita Suzuki T-shirt with Ricky Carmichael's last name on the back and underneath it was a 4. We were watching the Ultimate Jeopardy! Tournament of Champions. Sam was sitting on the far left, I sat next to her, Alex sat next to me on my other side, and Clover was sitting next to Alex.

"Geez I can't wait until the championship! It's the time in which 2 players go up in a 3 day final against Ken Jennings, who had that unbelievable 74 day win streak winning 2.5 million dollars plus," I said while we watched the next episode.

"I heard about him. Boy was it an unbelievable win streak, wasn't it, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"You said it, Sammy," I said back to Sam, giving her a high five.

"What were you thinking of his win streak, Mathew?" Clover asked.

"I was just wondering if somebody could beat him. I didn't even care who," I said to Clover.

"When did he get beat?" Alex asked.

"Oh, sometime during December,"

"Oh. I'm guessing he missed the Final Jeopardy?" Alex said.

"Yep. I was curious to know if he could make it to 100 wins. Nobody has done it. Before, their limit was 5 days, but when they changed the rules just 2 years ago, history repeated itself again," I explained.

"I made a comment that if Ken made it to 3 million, he's my hero, but he didn't. I'm curious to know if he will be beat in the championship finals that premieres on the 4th of April,"

"You never know. Maybe, maybe not," Sam said to me.

"I know. I don't care who makes it, I just think it is gonna be reeeeaaaalllyyy interesting in the finals with the 2 finalists against Ken Jennings. Usually in the regular Tournament of Champions, 15 players get to compete again, but after the quarterfinals, 9 players get to come back with 5 winners, and 4 wild card spots for high scorers among the non-winners as well as their college and teen tournaments, not this time in the ultimate tournament. Only the winner moves onto round 2, and the other 2 players go home with 5,000 dollars with a 15,000 dollar minimum if the winner doesn't get over 10 grand. Do you think that if the players earn more than the 5 grand, they should keep that total?" I said.

"I think it would be nice, but then again, somebody would think that the ultimate tournament of champions is like their regular tournaments," Sam responded.

"Good point, Sam," I said back to her.

We continued to watch "Jeopardy!" until we heard a knock at the door when the show was on commercial before Final Jeopardy.

"I'll get it," Sam said as she stood up on her feet.

She walked to the door to open it up. It was Brittney. She was wearing a blue sleeveless formal and a dark blue skirt. Brittney was holding her plastic bag that contained her clothes, her bathing suit, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, mirror, towel, sunscreen, and her own shampoo.

"Hi, Brittney! Glad you could make it! Come in!"

"Hey, Sam. I'm just glad I could spend the weekend with you girls and Mathew," Brittney said.

"The girls, Mathew and I were watching Jeopardy's ultimate tournament of champions. It's just about finishing up. They're on Final Jeopardy right now," Sam said.

"I'll bet Mathew is watching, isn't he?" Brittney assumed.

"You got it. He absolutely loves Jeopardy," Sam responded.

Sam closed the door after Brittney walked in.

"Hey, girls!" Brittney said after she sat down.

"Hi, Brittney! Glad you could come," Clover said.

"What's up, Brittney! Was that you at the door?" I greeted.

"Hey, Brittney! How's life, girlfriend," Alex greeted.

"Hey, Clover, Mathew, Alex, nice to see you guys again," Brittney greeted.

"Hey, Sam. You missed the Final Jeopardy. India Cooper's moving onto round 2. She even made it a runaway. Nobody got the correct response, but India only lost 200 dollars," I said when Sam came back. Jeopardy was already over.

"It's okay," Sam responded.

"Hey, Mathew, Sam told me you really love Jeopardy. Is she right?" Brittney asked me.

"For sure, Brittney. Let me tell ya, I've been watching Jeopardy since the day I was born. In fact, I've been watching it since they had their first set. You know, when they had the blue color for the first Jeopardy round, and red for the Double Jeopardy round. I really enjoy that set the most, and I would love to see it again someday," I responded.

"Wow. What a loyal fan," Brittney said.

"I dream of going on Jeopardy someday later in my life,"

"Really? Where is the Jeopardy studio anyway?" Sam asked.

"Right here in L.A."

"No way!" Clover said.

"Way!" I responded back.

"Hey, Brittney. Did you hear about Ken Jennings? You know, the guy from Utah who won 74 games in a row, but missed the Final Jeopardy on his 75th day?" I asked Brittney.

"Yeah, I heard about him. Boy, what a win streak. I don't think anybody can topple that record," Brittney responded.

"Did you wonder if he would ever be beaten?"

"Yeah, I actually did," Brittney responded.

"Hmm, so did I. I even commented that if he made it to 100 wins, he's my Jeopardy hero,"

Meanwhile, Sam was making her way upstairs.

"Hey, Sammy. Where are you going?" Alex asked when she looked over at Sam.

"I'm gonna go up to my room now, guys. I'm gonna take a short nap, then I'm gonna go for a swim in the pool," Sam said.

"Oh, okay. Let's do what Sam's doing after her nap. Let's go swimming when Sam wakes up," Brittney suggested.

"Great idea, Brittney. I could use a little dip in the pool today," Clover complimented.

"Yeah! Swimming is an excellent idea, and sunbathing too," Alex said.

"Yeah, great idea. Maybe when we're finished swimming, we can start sunbathing," Sam improvised.

With that, Sam made her way upstairs to her room. When she reached the top of the stairs, she took one last glance at what Brittney, Clover, Alex, and I were doing. She looked down at her clothes she was wearing, then looked at her door to her room. Sam took out her X-powder, checked herself out, looked at the buttons, and sure enough, she found the button to make her naked.

_Okay, the girls and Mathew are not paying attention. I know I have my X-powder, which can change my clothes to anything I want, even if it has a button that leaves me with nothing on, but I'm gonna leave that alone_, Sam thought to herself as she put her X-powder back in her pocket. She heard footsteps. It was Alex, as she came upstairs as well.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I decided to do the same thing as you. I decided to take a short nap before swimming. I told the others," Alex responded.

"Oh, okay. Have a good rest, Alex," Sam said.

"You too, Sammy," Alex said.

(Sam's point of view)

I opened the door to my room, and locked the door when I closed it. I decided to take one more look outside my room to see if Clover, Brittney and Mathew were outside of my room waiting for me to wake up, and they weren't. They were still talking and having some juice and soda. Brittney and Mathew were having a coke, while Clover had orange juice.

"Okay, looks like the coast is clear. Alex is in her room, and Brittney, Clover, and Mathew are having something to drink," I said to myself as I closed the door and locked it. I walked to my mirror, put my hands on my hips, and looked at myself. I began to fix up my hair a little, then looked down at my clothes again. I stepped away from my mirror.

"Okay, here I go," I said to myself.

When I stepped away from my mirror, I began to take my clothes off. I started from my waist where my belt was. I moved my hands up to the top where my light purple shirt was, and took it off. I then worked my way down to my black pants. I put my thumbs inside of my pants and pulled them down. All I had on left was my green bra and my green panties. I undid my bra, pulled down my panties, and threw them where my clothes were. I went back to my mirror, put my hands on my hips and began to eye my naked body.

"Oooh, I look soooo sexy when I'm naked," I said to myself as I eyed my body from my hair to my feet.

A minute later, I grabbed my green bathing suit out from one of my dresser drawers, and hopped into my bed. Before I dozed off to sleep, I saw my clothes scattered on the floor. I got out of bed, grabbed all of my clothes, hopped back into my bed, placed my clothes underneath my bed sheets, and went to sleep for awhile. I remained naked while I slept. My naked body was over my bed sheets.

(end Sam's p.o.v. and start Alex's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile in my room, I was standing in front of the mirror in my room. When I stepped away, I started to take off my clothes. I started with my pants, pulling them down, then put my thumbs to my short yellow shirt, and took it off. All I was wearing was my yellow bra and yellow panties. I undid my bra, pulled down my yellow panties, grabbed my bathing suit and put it on. I grabbed my clothes and put them on the front of my bed. Shortly after that, I dozed off to sleep.

(end Alex's P.O.V.)

An hour later, Brittney, Clover and I came upstairs.

"Let's change to our bathing suits first, then go check on Sam and Alex," Brittney suggested.

"Good idea, Brittney. Let's see if our Sammy and Alex are ready to swim," I said, agreeing with her.

When I went to check on Alex, I knocked on her door, she woke up, and answered it, already wearing her bathing suit. When we came to Sam's door, it was locked.

"Hmm. That's odd," I said.

"What's odd, Mathew?" Brittney asked.

"Sam's door is locked," I answered.

"Perhaps she's still sleeping," Alex assumed.

"I'm gonna check it out," Clover said.

She knocked on Sam's door, but Sam couldn't hear her.

"That's odd. She's not answering. Maybe she still is sleeping. I'm gonna try one more time," Clover said.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Clover knocked on my door again, which woke me up. I gasped when I was startled by Clover's knocking. I looked down at my body and forgot that I had got naked and went to sleep.

_Oh no! I'm naked! Where are my clothes or my bathing suit!_, I thought to myself.

_I didn't expect my dream to be cut short!_

I was lost in a deep dream of myself joyfully running naked through an endless field of red roses searching for a lake to swim in. When I was tired of running, I would plop myself into one of the fields of roses and take a rest. While I rested, I would pick up a handful of roses and throw them in the air, and they would land right back on my naked body. When I resumed my running, I found the lake about 8 minutes later and it was so big. I walked to the edge, and jumped into the water in the nudity that I was in. When Clover knocked on my door, I had almost splashed into the water. I was in a dream that deep before Clover knocked on my door.

Clover knocked one more time.

"Just a minute," I said.

_Oh no, what do I do. I can't answer the door naked, the girls and especially Mathew will get angry!_, I thought to myself again.

I went under my bed sheets and found my clothes. I grabbed them, and feasibly dressed myself. I put on my bathing suit, my pants, and my shirt, leaving my bra and panties in my drawer as I ran and unlocked the door. The four of them came into my room. I was breathing in relief.

"H-Hi girls," I said a little nervously.

"What were you doing, Sam?" Alex asked.

"Sleeping. What else? Didn't I tell you I was going to take a nap?" I responded.

"Yeah, but it taking you 2 minutes to answer the door when you said one minute? What's up with that? I had to knock 2 times for you to answer the door," Clover protested.

"It's so not like you, Sam. Did you say you was going to sleep for awhile, and end up doing something else? And look at you! You're not even in your bathing suit!"

I looked at my clothes and noticed that Clover was right.

"Clover, I was just sleeping and when you knocked a second time, it woke me up," I responded.

Alex sat on my bed. It was totally comfy for me to sleep on.

"Are you ready to swim yet, Sam?" Brittney asked. She was wearing her plain one piece blue bathing suit, Clover was wearing her red 2-piece bathing suit, Alex was wearing her red starfish bathing suit, and Mathew was wearing his Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. He also wore black and blue swimshorts.

"Yeah, I am, Brit. Come on, girls. Let's cut this conversation and let's go swimming," I said.

Everyone stepped out of my room but me.

"Sam, are you coming?" Brittney asked.

"In a minute. Go on, girls. I'll catch up," I responded.

"Okay then," Brittney said.

"I have to change to my bathing suit first," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick."

Everyone left my room. I closed my door, and took off my shirt and pants. I went to one of my dresser drawers and took out my bra and panties. I left them on my bed, where my other clothes were. I put them underneath my pants. Then, I went in the bathroom to get my towel and sunscreen.

"Boy, I sure got lucky that time," I said to myself.

"Next time I ever think about napping before a swim, I better put my bathing suit on before I get to sleep; I don't think I'm ever gonna get lucky again."

I caught up with Clover, Brittney, and Mathew.

"Here I am!" I yelled when I came outside.

Right after that, I set my towel down, applied my sunscreen on my body, and jumped in the pool. I continued having lots of fun with the girls and my boyfriend.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Brittney," Sam said.

Brittney looked over and Sam dunked Brittney into the water.

"Very funny, Sam," Brittney said, laughing and squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Hey, Sam. Look over there," Brittney said, pointing.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Gotcha," Brittney said, dunking Sam in the drink, like how Sam dunked her.

"Hey, is that payback?" Sam asked Brittney while she laughed.

An hour later, we came out of the pool, and decided to relax in the jacuzzi.

"Ooooh. This is nice," Brittney complimented.

"I'm glad you like our new home. Our parents let us live here ourselves while they're in Europe," Sam responded.

"I wonder if they'll visit Arnhem, Holland," I said.

"Why that place, Mathew?" Alex asked.

"Because that was the sight of the 2nd round of the 2003-2004 World Supercross GP," I responded.

"Really?" Brittney asked.

"For sure," I responded back.

Clover was the first to stand up and get out of the jacuzzi.

"I'm gonna go change. I've had enough of the water for the day," Clover said to us.

"Okay then, Clover," Sam said.

"I think I'll change too," Brittney said after she stood up and went back in the house.

"I guess I will too," Alex said. She too stood up and stepped out of the jacuzzi, and went into the house to change.

Sam and I were the last ones in the jacuzzi. I was just about to step outside, when Sam stopped me.

"Wait, Mathew. Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah sure. What?" I said.

"You know last time when we went on a date? Well, w-w-w-will you date me again?" Sam asked.

I was a little speechless.

"Sure. I'll date you again, but I'll have to think about it for a bit," I responded.

"Okay, I'll wait for a response," Sam said.

We both got out of the jacuzzi, holding hands as we went inside to change our clothes.

(That is a wrap. The finishing touches for my "Where are Clover and Brittney" story are coming up, possibly tomorrow for the next chapter, and maybe the weekend for my final chapter, maybe earlier, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sequel to "Date or Disaster". It took me so much thought in this, but I do hope you don't flame me about Sam and Alex getting naked in their rooms. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and if you do like it, hmm, I'm good. Anyway, please please please please please please don't flame me. Just give me some suggestions.)


	2. Unexpected Goodbyes

(This is the next chapter of "Second Date for Sam".)

Copyright 2005

(Warning: Partial nudity in this chapter.)

After we got out, we showered, got into our sleepclothes, and went downstairs to watch some late night TV. Sam ordered us a pizza so we had something to eat for the night. I remembered that the Orlando Supercross was on ESPN2 tonight, so we all watched that.

"Man, that was exciting!" I said.

"Chad Reed wins it after James 'Bubba' Stewart hit the deck!"

"Yeah," Brittney said, agreeing with me.

When we all finished our pizza, we were left with 5 slices. Alex wrapped them up in aluminum foil and put them in the refrigerator. After that, we all headed to our rooms to get to bed. Brittney slept in Clover's room, while I slept in Sam's room.

"Good night, Sam," I said to her.

"Good night, sweetie," Sam said back to me.

I was just about to close my eyes when I heard Sam's voice.

"Mathew? Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, what?"

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Mathew sat on my bed. I smiled as I began to sit up until our eyes came in contact. I began to move my hand across Mathew's back, and then moved my other hand to hold him. As Mathew returned the favor to me with one of his fingers touching my bra underneath my sleepclothes. I leaned in closer to kiss Mathew on his lips and he did the same thing. Finally, our lips met each other's as we romantically kissed each other.

"Good night, Sammy. I love you," Mathew whispered softly to me as we released our embrace.

"Night, sweetie. I love you too," I whispered softly back.

A few hours later, I got up out of bed to go get a drink of water. I decided to go outside to the pool for a fresh breeze. I stretched my arms as the very cool breeze ran across my body. My torso also felt pretty hot. I lifted up my sleepclothes all the way to my chest, fully exposing my half-naked body. After a couple of minutes passed, I let go of my sleepclothes, then began unbuttoning them. I let my sleepclothes fall to the ground, letting the cool breeze rush through my half-naked body. After a minute had passed, I sat down, put my legs in the pool, and threw my sleepclothes back on. Just as I finished the last button, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mathew standing right behind me.

"Oh, sweetie. What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I happened to have saw you heading towards the pool again. I hope you're not going to take a very early swim. It's almost 3:50 in the morning," Mathew said to me.

"Oh no not at all. I was just trying to get a fresh breeze," I responded back.

Mathew began to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure is a beautiful night,"he said.

"Mm-hmm. The perfect setting for a final dance at a prom, with me as the prom queen, and you as the prom king," I improvised.

"Absolutely, Sam. That's kind of like you and I," Mathew said to me.

"Oh yeah. That is sooo you and me together," I responded as I took my legs out of the water and stood up on my feet.

Mathew stood up as well and looked at me. We began to embrace each other again. My legs were a little wet, but I didn't care. Under a cloudless, and dark starry night, Mathew and I leaned our heads in closer to each other and our lips met each others. We were caught in a deep, loving embrace and warm kiss.

"I love you, Sammy my darling," Mathew whispered to me.

"I love you too, Mathew, my sweetheart," I whispered back to him.

Under a moon-lit, dark and starry night, our lips met each other's again.

"You know, we should do this a little more often," I said to Mathew.

"It's so romantic."

After that, Mathew went back inside to get back to sleep, and I came in a few minutes later.

A few hours later, I woke up feeling better than ever. I looked over at Mathew and saw that he was fast asleep. I lay on my stomach, and softly kissed him on his lips. He smiled when my lips made contact with his.

"I'm goin' for a swim before breakfast," I decided.

I got out my light pink bathing suit from one of my dresser drawers and took to my mirror again. When I appeared in front of it, I began to unbutton my sleepclothes again. I dropped my pajamas on the floor behind my feet. I was only wearing my green bra and panties. I undid my bra, pulled my panties down, and tossed them where my pajamas were. As I stood naked in front of my mirror, I bent down and grabbed my bathing suit and put it on. A few minutes later, Mathew woke up and saw me in my bathing suit.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Well, someone's ready for some swimming," I commented.

"Yep," Sam said to me.

"Coming, darling?"

"You bet," I answered.

Just as I started to change, there was a knock at the door. Sam answered it. A taxi driver stood at the girls' doorstep.

"Young lady, is there someone in here by the name of Mathew Vasconcellos?" The driver asked.

"Y-Yes," Sam answered.

"I'm here to take him back home in Hawaii. Family thing -- I didn't want to do this -- blame the mother. She called us up to get him home," The driver explained.

Sam was heartbroken. She went upstairs to her room to tell me that I had to leave for home.

"What!" I screamed.

"The driver said your mom called them up," Sam said as she sadly changed out of her bathing suit, no longer wanting to swim anymore. She ended up wearing her blue collarless formal and brown pants. I ended up wearing my Boost Mobile Yamaha of Troy t-shirt with Brock Sellards' last name on the back and underneath it was an 18.

Clover, Alex, and Brittney had just came outside of each other's rooms to spot me with my stuff packed up and me leaving.

"He's going back home -- blame his mom!" Sam said as she fell to her knees and cried.

As I got in the cab, I endlessly cursed my mom to myself while I rode to the airport.

(Brittney's P.O.V.)

"Why!" Sam cried to herself.

The girls and I felt as bad as Sam.

"We oughtta make something for Mathew so he can remember us by," I suggested.

"Good idea, Brittney," Alex said.

Sam stormed off to her room in sadness while Clover, Alex, and I went downstairs and found a few pictures of ourselves. We even made messages to Mathew.

"Clover, go ask Sam if she's gonna give Mathew something to remember her by," I ordered.

"We're gonna leave for the airport in a little while, and maybe to get our minds off of the loss of Mathew from WOOHP, we can head to the beach for a few hours.

"Good idea, Britt," Clover said.

She did just as I ordered and went up to Sam's room. When she got in, Sam was covering her face on her bed with her pillow and crying.

"So, Sam," Clover said to her.

"You coming with us to say 'bye' to Mathew or are you staying here crying your head off?" Clover said.

"Shut the hell up, Clover!" Sam said looking at her.

"Give this to him. Tell him I love him so much and I know he didn't know in advance to this."

"We're going to the beach after saying good-bye to him. You coming?" Clover asked.

"Maybe!" Sam snapped.

"For now, just leave me alone!"

She put her face back into her pillow and cried again. Clover clutched Sam's pictures in her hand and went back downstairs to Alex and me.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Clover said nothing as she handed Sam's pictures to me. Fortunately, Sam had already written a message to Mathew on the back of the pictures before she gave them to Clover.

"She's not coming?" I asked.

"Yep," Clover said sadly.

"Then we better make sure that we cheer Sam up when we get back," I assured the girls.

I got into the car with Clover and Alex and we drove off to the airport, leaving Sam home alone so she could cool down.

(end of chapter and Brittney's P.O.V.)


	3. Final Words? and Sam's Dilemma

(Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to **James** for reviewing chapter 1. Will Sam cheer up? Read to find out.)

Copyright 2005

(Warning: Partial nudity in this chapter.)

**11:02 a.m. Beverly Hills Roads**

Clover, Alex, and Brittney were sitting in the car driving off to the airport to say their good-byes. Clover was sitting in the back, Alex was sitting in the front, and Brittney was sitting at the wheel. Their bathing suits were sitting in the trunk. The cool breeze blew threw their hair and the sun was shining very brightly.

"Gosh I remember the time when Mathew first met Sam," Alex said.

"Yeah. When Mathew first looked at Sam, he felt lovestruck," Clover said.

"I remember the nice things he said the first time I joined you guys when Alex said she would quit," Brittney said.

"Gosh he was probably the sweetest guy on the team," Clover said.

"Ever since he joined, he was like a co-leader to Sam,"

"Not to mention a brother to all of us," Alex added.

The girls didn't say anything all the way as Brittney kept on driving to the airport.

**11:29 a.m. --The Spies' Villa**

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile back at our villa, I was still in my room, but had cooled off a little bit. I wasn't crying, in fact, my eyes were less watery.

"I can't believe it. Mathew has to unexpectedly go, and even he didn't know he was going back to his home. What rotten luck I've been having the last couple of days actually," I said to myself while I looked at my reflection in my mirror.

"First yesterday, Clover and Alex were suspicious of me doing something, which I did; getting naked, but I kept it secret to them, and just 3 hours ago, Mathew has to unexpectedly leave,"

I was so upset about those unfortunate things, I fell to my knees and cried again.

"You know what it means for this girl. I don't get a second date, and my own boyfriend is unexpectedly leaving me and the girls right now. Ever since Mathew joined us, he's been like a co-leader to me," I said. My eyes were teary again.

"Even though it was just an unexpected happening, there's only one thing left for me to do. I hate to do this, but I have no other choice, unless something unexpected happens again and Mathew ends up coming home,"

I looked at my reflection again for a final time. I went outside my room to check to see if the girls had come back. The car wasn't even there. I was still alone in the villa. I teared up again as I went back to my room again and closed the door.

"Good-bye, Sammy," I said darkly to myself, and to my reflection.

"I'm going up to Heaven."

Although I was the only one in the villa, I locked my bedroom door anyway. When I finished that, I went back to my mirror. Shortly after that, I began to take my clothes off once again. I started from the top with my blue sleeveless strapped formal. I untied the bow that rested behind my neck, and threw it off. I threw it on my bed. Then, I reached for my brown pants. I put my thumbs to my pants and pulled them down. I threw that on my bed also. All I had left on was my green bra and panties. Finally, I undid my bra, pulled down my panties, and threw them where the rest of my clothes were. I took one last look at myself naked in front of my mirror. I looked at everything on me from top to bottom. I looked at my face, my chest, my breasts, my stomach, my belly button, my vagina, my rear, everything. I eyed myself a final time from head to toe. The girls still hadn't come home yet from the airport.

"I don't wanna do this, but I have no choice," I said to myself as I came out of my room naked.

Unlike yesterday afternoon when I was going for a swim with the girls and Mathew, I didn't grab my bathing suit. I didn't grab my towel. In fact, I didn't even grab anything. In fact, I was not wearing much of anything as I went outside naked to the pool without a care. I came outside, and closed the screen door. I lay on the ground on my stomach and looked at my reflection in the water. My breasts were also hanging over the water almost covering the middle of my face. A tear ran down my cheek and landed in the water. I lay my finger in the water and began twirling it.

"The time has come for me. I'm not gonna skinny dip like when Clover thought she saw me. I'm gonna just drown," I said to myself.

I began to stand up, ignoring the nudity I was exposing. Nobody was outside, but me. I took a look over my shoulder at the villa. I was tearing up again inside.

"Good-bye, girls," I said sadly.

"And, good-bye, M-M-M-Mathew. I love you,"

I began to cry again.

"Farewell, girls, and my sweetheart, Mathew. I love you all,"

I turned my head away from the villa and sat down on the ground on my rear. I put my fist to the side of my head, like a thief pointing a gun at the side of a person's head. I pulled it back, and punched myself as hard as I could. My eyes were barely opened as I put my hands on the ground and rolled naked into the pool. I made no attempt to swim up to the surface. I made no attempt to breathe. I just let myself sink in the pool and drown. I was absolutely still. My eyes were now closed shut. My head was pointed at my stomach. My closed eyes were pointed at my belly button. My hair began swerving underwater. It began to touch the tips of my breasts. I could not care less as I continued to sink to the bottom of the pool naked.

Water began coming into my ears and nostrils. I started to gasp for air. I was glugging as I tried to make it up to the surface. I began to poke my hair up to the surface, then came my eyes, my nose, my lips, then my chin. I was gasping and coughing. Finally, when I had just about caught my breath, I climbed out of the pool naked. I was soaked from head to toe.

"Only one time, I will make it to the surface. This time, I drown," I said darkly.

I got down to my feet and hands, closed my eyes, and rolled back into the pool. This time, I stood still as I sank to the bottom of the pool again. The same thing was happening to me. I frantically climbed up to the surface. I decided to give up as I climbed out of the pool. I was still naked, but I was soaked even more. I finally knew that I was not even close to being able to drown. I ran back into the villa completely soaked. Water was dripping down from my body. When I went inside, I was freezing a little because I was soaked and naked. I raced into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my wet, and cold body. When I dried myself off, I raced to my room and closed the door. My towel was still wrapped around my body. When I came into my bedroom, I raced to my drawers, and searched frantically for my bathing suit.

"Oh god, where's my bathing suit! I'm like soooo cold!" I said, shivering like I had fell naked, in a bathing suit, or not wearing much of anything into a pond in Iceland.

I had untied my towel and threw it on my bed before I even started looking. I grabbed all my clothes, and threw them everywhere. Finally, when I reached my 3rd drawer, I found my green bathing suit and put it on as quickly as I could. When I finished putting on my bathing suit, I began to warm up a little bit. While I was warming up, I went around my room and picked up all my clothes I threw to the floor when I looked for my suit. My dresses, skirts, bras, panties, formals, jackets, pants, jeans, and blouses were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh yeah. I feel so much better. I'm finally in my bathing suit, and I am starting to get a little more warmer," I said, and I really was getting warmer.

"I can't believe I was freezing, and the sun was shining brightly, without a cloud in the sky. Why was that? From now on, I better let the sun's rays shine down on my body and let me warm up faster. Looks like the sun is getting a little more stronger,"

I went back outside and did decide to sunbathe. After a little while, I grabbed my towel and sunscreen, and decided to go to Santa Monica Beach to see if the girls were there.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

**1:04 p.m. --Beverly Hills Airport**

Meanwhile, the girls had arrived at the airport, and parked their car. Brittney, Alex, and Clover hopped out of the car, went into the airport to try to find me.

"How are we gonna find Mathew? This place is huge," Clover said.

The girls went to a nearby computer screen to look for my flight to HI. After about 2 minutes, Brittney found the plane to Hawaii. It was the 34th flight, and I was in gate number 20. All the way to the back of the airport. It was leaving in 35 minutes. The girls ran as fast as they could through the people, and made their way to the back of the airport.

"Hurry up, girls. Mathew's flight is leaving in less than a half-hour!" Clover said to Alex and Brittney.

"We are, Clover. Keep your clothes on," Alex said.

Ignoring the cute boys that Clover saw on her way, the girls made their way to the 20th gate. They found me playing with my Game Boy Advance SP. My cell phone was right on my lap as I tried calling my mom to convince her that I wanted to stay in Beverly Hills. I happened to look up after I finished, and saw the girls. They came running over to me like how Sam would be if she was constantly searching for me. They sat down next to me.

"Hey, Mathew!" Brittney said.

"Hi, girls. What are you doing here?" I said.

"We came to say good-bye to you. That's what best friends like us girls are for," Alex responded.

"Thanks, girls. Hey, where's Sammy?" I said.

"She's been crying since you had to leave. She didn't even want to come with us," Clover said.

"Oh. I thought she would've. Poor Sammy," I said, feeling sorry for Sam.

"Anyway, the girls and I wanted to give these to you since you were going back home because of your mom," Brittney said.

She handed me a picture of herself. She was in her plain blue one piece bathing suit and flashing a peace sign. Brittney had wrote on the back, "For Mathew, I'll miss you, and I still like you. Tons of love, Brittney."

"Thanks, Brittney! I really appreciate this," I said to her. I gave her a kiss on her cheek. She started to giggle and blush.

Next, Alex handed me her picture. She was in her 2-piece yellow bathing suit with red starfish all around it. She was flashing a peace sign like Brittney. Alex had wrote on the back, "To Mathew. Don't ever forget me, Clover, Sammy or Brittney. You were a sweet friend to us. See you soon, Alex."

"Gee, thanks, Alex. I really appreciate it," I said to Alex. I gave her a kiss on her cheek like I did with Brittney.

Finally, Clover handed me her's and Sam's pictures. In Clover's picture, she too was wearing her bathing suit. She was wearing her 2-piece light blue bathing suit, and flashing a peace sign like Brittney and Alex.

"Thanks, Clover. I appreciate it," I said to Clover. I too gave her a kiss on her cheek, like I did with Alex and Brittney.

I took a look at Sam's picture, and she was in her green one piece bathing suit with her sides showing. She was flashing an "I love you" sign with her index finger, her thumb, and her little finger up. She had written on the back, "To my sweetie, Mathew. Please remember how sweet I was to you. Never forget me or the other girls. I already miss you so much. I love you always. From your darling, Sammy Simpson." On her school photo, she had wrote, "To my sweetheart, Mathew. I'll miss you. I love you always. Don't forget me or the girls at all. You're always in my heart. Lots of kisses from me to you from my heart. With love from your sweetie, Sammy Simpson."

"Wow! She loves me so much. Tell Sam I said thank you," I said to the girls.

"We will," Brittney said.

We heard a woman over the P.A. saying that the flight to Hawaii was leaving in 15 minutes and it was time to board the plane. I gave the girls a final hug and went into the plane.

"We're gonna miss Mathew for sure," Brittney said as she wrapped her arms around Clover and Alex.

"Yep. For now, let's hit the beach," Alex said.

Clover, Brittney and Alex began to walk away from where I was boarding the plane, and made it to the parking lot.

"I wonder how Sam's doing," Clover said.

"Oh no. We totally forgot about Sam!" Alex said.

"Maybe she cooled off and decided to go to the beach to see if we're there," Brittney said.


	4. Reunited Relationships

(Here's the 4th chapter for my "Second Date for Sam?" story. I hope you like this one. Thanks to **luigifan2234**, **The Time Traveler**, and **Psychedelic Leviathan** for reviewing.)

Copyright 2005

**2:02 p.m. Santa Monica Beach**

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived at the beach after a 20 minute walk from the villa. Her towel was on her shoulder and she was already wearing her green bathing suit. She looked around to find Clover, Alex, and Brittney. Sam couldn't find them anywhere. She was wearing her green bathing suit and light pink beach sandals.

"Hmmm. I wonder if the girls already went home or are on their way here," Sam wondered.

"Nah. They can't be home already. I remember them saying that they were coming here after they were finished saying good-bye to Mathew,"

Sam decided to watch some cars pass by for a couple of minutes, thinking that the girls were nearby. She saw about 30 cars pass by, but neither one of those cars didn't have the girls in it. She took another minute, and still didn't see them.

"Alright then. I don't see the girls anywhere. I guess I'll take a quick swim and then go back home," Sam said.

She turned her back on the road, lay down her towel, took off her sandals and went for a swim in the water. She waded in the water until the water reached up to her knees, then dove underwater. Sam swam like a mermaid, noticing some fish pass by while she swam around. She came up to the surface for air. When she came up for air the first time, the water level was right up to her breast area. Sam dove back underwater, and swam like a fish to the shore. Sam came to the surface and stood up. The water level was right up to the very bottom of her bathing suit as she came closer to shore. When Sam waded out of the water, she walked back soaked to her towel, grabbed it, and dried herself off. Sam walked to the showers and showered herself, washing the chlorine off of her body. She dried herself off again, and walked back home. Just as she was leaving the beach, Clover, Brittney, and Alex had arrived, but did not notice Sam walking home.

"Well, we're here," Alex said.

The girls hopped out of the car, opened the trunk, grabbed their bathing suits and went to the changing rooms. They changed from their former clothes to their same bathing suits. They sat their towels down on the yellow sandy shores of the beach, and darted for the water. They had so much fun splashing each other when they went in. They came out about an hour later and decided to sunbathe.

"Gee, I can't help feeling sorry for Sam," Brittney said while she was sunbathing with Clover and Alex.

"Me too, Brittney," Alex said.

"Hey, those two are like brother and sister, like how Sam felt with David," Clover said.

"Who's David?" Brittney asked.

"David's this hot guy in school that the 3 of us were chasing after before Sam found Mathew," Alex responded.

"Really," Brittney said.

"Have any of you had any luck yet with him yet?"

"Well, in a way, Sam did, but other than that, we haven't," Alex responded.

"Oh," Brittney responded.

She got up from sunbathing and went to take another swim in the water. She waded in the water until the water level reached her knees, then dove in.

"Gosh Brittney is a good swimmer," Clover complimented.

"She should go on the swim team in her school," Alex said.

Clover and Alex got up and decided to join Brittney in another swim. When they came out, the girls decided to sunbathe again.

"Hey, Brittney," Clover said.

"Alex and I were watching you, and you're a pretty good swimmer,"

"Gee, thanks, Clover," Brittney said.

"I'm flattered. I've always loved swimming. It's my life-long dream to probably join the Olympic women's swim team, and maybe the swim team when I go to college when my spy career is over,"

"And we'll be there to cheer you on, or just watch it on TV," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex," Brittney said, warm-hearted.

**2:29 p.m. The Spies' Villa**

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived home from the beach. She entered the villa and took off her beach sandals. She placed them by the door. Sam had noticed the pool when she looked up.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go for another quick swim," Sam said to herself.

She grabbed her towel and went outside to the pool. Sam set her towel down, and jumped in. She swam to the other end of the pool, then came out. Sam grabbed her towel, dried off, and went back into the villa.

"I guess I better shower to wash the chlorine off," Sam said to herself.

She first checked outside to see if the girls had come home yet. They didn't. They were still at the beach. Sam closed the door and went up to the bathroom to take a bath. When she came upstairs, she began to take off her bathing suit. Sam entered the bathroom naked and began to fill up the bathtub. When the bathtub was fully filled, Sam put her bathing suit on and stepped into the warm water like she was bending down in her jacuzzi at her old house. She began to breathe and close her eyes like she was having a comfortable massage.

"Mmmm. This is nice," Sam said to herself.

She took some soap, and applied it to her body and bathing suit. She even got the parts of her body underneath her suit. Sam stepped out, grabbed her towel, and dried herself off. When she was finished drying herself off, Sam took off her bathing suit, and dried off the rest of her body. Sam wrapped the towel around her naked body and went to her room to change her clothes. She decided to wear her plain white shirt and her black skirt that went down to her knees. Sam decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. She couldn't stop thinking of me as she sat on the table.

"Oh, Mathew," Sam said sadly to herself.

"I really miss you,"

Sam laid her face down into her arms and started crying again.

**3:00 p.m. Santa Monica Beach**

Meanwhile, back at Santa Monica Beach, the girls were getting ready to swim one last time and then go back home. They decided to swim together. The girls waded in the water until the water level was up to their knees, then dove in. They swam like fishes and had plenty of fun. They came out of the water, grabbed their towels and dried themselves off. They went to the showers, and showered themselves, washing the chlorine off of their bodies and their suits. Finally, the girls changed back to their original clothes, hopped in the car, and drove home.

"Hey, Brittney. You know, with your natural talent of swimming, you oughtta go on the swim team in your school," Alex complimented.

"Thanks, Alex. Maybe I will next year," Brittney said, giggling a little.

"You know, you'd probably smoke your competition by a mile if you do," Clover said.

"You think so, Clover?" Brittney asked.

"Trust me, Brittney. I know," Clover assured.

Brittney felt warm-hearted.

"Thanks, Clover. I really appreciate it. I totally forgot how sweet you guys are,"

**3:12 p.m. The Spies' Villa**

Sam had stopped her crying and decided to watch some TV. At the same time, Clover, Brittney and Alex had just came into the villa.

"Hi, Sam," Brittney said.

"Oh, hi, girls," Sam said, still depressed.

"Were you here this whole time?" Alex asked.

"No, I went to the beach to see if you girls were already there, but you weren't, so I decided to take a quick swim, then come back home," Sam responded.

"I was gonna watch some TV, and at the same time, you guys came in,"

"Let's go then," Clover said.

When the girls came over to the TV, they had found the photos they had given to me. They were on the table.

"Look, the photos we gave Mathew. Did he forget them?" Sam said.

"He couldn't have. We gave them to him at the airport," Brittney said confused.

"That's a good assumption, Brittney. I'll give you that," somebody said.

The girls turned their heads and saw that it was me. They were thrilled to see me back, but Sam was ecstatic. She came running to me.

"Oh, Mathew!" Sam said happily.

Sam's arms were wide open, and so was mine's, as we both hugged each other. We even gave each other a brief kiss.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were going back home because of your mom," Sam asked.

"I told my mom how much I liked it here, so she let me stay with you girls," I responded.

Sam had sighed in relief. She embraced me once again, laying her head on my chest.

A couple tears of joy rolled down Sam's cheeks. She was so happy to know that I was staying with her and the girls for the rest of my life. Sam wiped her eyes with her wrist.

"I'm glad you wanted to stay with us. Because when you joined, you were like a co-leader to me, and also a brother to me, and the others in fact," Sam said to me.

"Thanks, Sam. Really appreciate it," I said to her.

The others joined in a group hug.

"Did your mom ever ask you if you were going to feel homesick?" Clover asked me.

"Yeah, but I told her that I wouldn't since I was living with you girls," I responded.

"Besides, I've got 3 best friends and a life-long girlfriend that I'm living with now. What could go wrong?"

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right," Clover said.

End of chapter.

(What did you think? Liked it? Thought it was good? Hated it I hope not. Give me some comments and maybe, just maybe, I may think about adding some answers to reviews if you have any questions or concerns. I just hope you don't flame me. There is still a little more after this chapter. Hope you like it. Take care, and please review with spunk. By the way, I won't do any review responses on a game show on who may be eliminated like on "Dog Eat Dog" or "The Weakest Link", but only for questions not relating to the game show. Take care, and see you later.)


	5. Our Quality Time and Date

(Here is the 5th chapter for my "Second Date for Sam?" story. Thanks to **Martin Seymus McFly**, **Aerosnitch**, and **Ramens** for reviewing. I hope you like this one.)

Copyright 2005

**3:33 p.m. -- The Spies' Villa**

Clover, Brittney, and Alex came out of the group hug. Sam was still hugging me and her head was still lying on my chest. We released our embrace, held hands, and decided to watch some TV. Clover, Brittney, and Alex were already sitting on the couch and watching TV. Sam and I sat down next to each other. Sam's head was lying on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around my middle section. She was also smiling.

"Mmmm. I'm so happy that you're staying with us, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"I am as well, Sammy. I'm just glad that I could be with you," I said back to her.

Sam gave me a kiss on my cheek. She continued to lay her head on my shoulder. I gave her a soft kiss on her head. She began to smile.

Brittney briefly giggled. She looked at Clover and Alex.

"I think we should leave those two lovebirds alone so we don't disturb them,"

"Totally. I agree with you, Brittney," Clover said.

"Yeah. We shouldn't bother those 2 lovebirds," Alex agreed.

"Come on. Let's go for a dip in the pool," Brittney suggested.

"Great idea, Brittney," Clover said.

Sam and I were unaware when Clover, Brittney, and Alex went upstairs to change to their bathing suits again. They came back down with their towels wrapped around their necks and went outside to the pool to swim. Sam and I were left alone in front of the TV. Sam shut it off.

"Hey, Sam?" I said to her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sam said back.

"There's something I've always wanted to say to you,"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, I-I-I really love your hairstyles. I especially like it when it's just let down to your lower back,"

I began to run my hand through Sam's pure orange hair.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. In my eyes, you're a true princess to me," I responded.

Sam was flattered. She began to blush and smile.

"Oh, Mathew. I-I-I don't know what to say, but, thank you so much. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that about me in a long time. I really appreciate the nice things you say to me,"

Sam began to move her head in closer to mines. She began to pucker up for another kiss. I began to clutch her body close to mines. We started to close our eyes and lovingly kiss each other.

"I'll be right back, Mathew," Sam said standing up.

"Where are you going, Sammy?" I asked.

"To change my clothes to something you'll be attracted to, and it's not my bathing suit,"

I waited on the couch while Sam went up to her room. She took off all of her clothes except her underclothes. She opened up one of her drawers and found her long pink dress that went down to her ankles, and put it on. She even sprayed on some perfume, and put on some lipstick. Sam even applied some mascara. When she was finished, Sam fixed up her hair so it wouldn't stick up at all. She blew a kiss at her reflection. Sam stepped out of her room and went downstairs to me.

"I'm back, honey," Sam said to me.

I took a look at her and I was really lovestruck at her long dress. I started feeling a little flustered as Sam walked slowly and sat down next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder again. We closed our eyes and kissed each other again.

"You look so beautiful, Sam," I complimented.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Sam said softly back to me.

"You know, about our date? Have you thought about it?"

"Actually I have. I wanna date you,"

Sam gasped.

"Oh thank you so much, Mathew. Let's do our date upstairs in my room,"

"Sure. But first, I have a few things for you. Don't peek or look,"

"Alright. But, give them to me when we go to my room. I'm gonna go up right now,"

I began to stand up and look through my things for the stuff I got for Sam. I found them and went up to Sam's room to join her. When I came in, Sam's head was turned away so she wouldn't see what I got her.

"So, are you ready to find out what I got you?" I asked Sam when she turned her head back to me.

"Absolutely," Sam responded.

"Okay, first off, I happened to have stopped at this flower shop on my way back, and, well, I thought about you, and I decided to give you these,"

I handed Sam a pink rose, and a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my goodness. They're lovely. Thank you so much, sweetheart," Sam said smiling. She put the rose between her right ear and leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"That's not all," I said.

"You got me more stuff?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. I happened to have stopped at the mall and I bought this for not too much,"

I grabbed a small green jewelry box out of my pocket and handed it to Sam. She began to gasp. Her index and middle fingers were almost touching her lips.

"M-M-Mathew, I-I-I-I couldn't," Sam said pushing it back to me.

"Go on, open it. I know you'll love it," I assured her.

Sam opened up the jewelry box and found a pure gold heart-shaped locket inside. She also found a pair of emerald earrings. She began to gasp.

"Wowwww! A locket and earrings!" Sam gasped.

"That was so nice of you, darling. Thank you so much,"

I put the locket around Sam's neck and it fit perfectly. She decided to open up the heart. Sam found a small note inside. She took it out with her fingertips and opened it up. It said "For my wonderful and beautiful high school sweetheart, Sam". A photo of me and her was also inside.

"Oh, Mathew. I absolutely love the stuff you gave me. The locket, the earrings, the roses, I love them, and you too," Sam said lovingly.

She began to shed some tears of joy. We began to embrace each other again. Sam began to lean her head closer to mines, closed her eyes, and lovingly kissed me on my lips.

"Hey, it's the least I can do to make my sweetheart happier for her knowing that I'm staying with her. I wanna keep our relationship together forever,"

"Oh, sweetie. That's so caring of you," Sam complimented.

"Thanks, Sammy. I'm always this caring around you because I totally respect you and the girls, including Brittney," I responded back.

I began to move my hand up to Sam's cheek and started caressing both her cheeks.

"You know, I really think I should always see you in a dress everytime, Sam," I said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because to me, a dress is one of the most attractive clothes that a girl wears that really attracts a lot of guys -- me included. Others for me would be a bathing suit, and a skirt," I responded.

Sam was surprised.

"Do you like seeing me in a 2 piece bathing suit or my other one piece suit with my sides showing?"

"The one piece is what really attracts me. 2-piece is, well, not really attractive,"

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"You know, it's kind of hard to say," I responded.

"I guess I have a thing for girls that wear a one piece bathing suit,"

"Oh. I see," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam. Try twirl around so I can see your front and back," I requested.

Sam did a perfect, graceful, and attracted 360 degree turn. Her hair was swirling around and touching her chest.

"What do you think of me?" Sam asked.

"I think your mom really raised you to be a real beautiful girl," I answered.

Sam's jaw dropped, but she was really flushed about hearing a comment like that. She started blushing.

"Oh, Mathew. Nobody's ever said that about me before you did. And, thank you. I really appreciate that," Sam said.

"Here's a little something for my gratitude,"

Sam grabbed my chin gently with her index finger and thumb, lifting it up a little bit until my eyes were pointed exactly at her's. She began to move in her head and started to pucker up her lips again. She began to kiss me all around my face. She got my lips, my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead.

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate that,"

I began to kiss Sam on her forehead, her cheeks, and finally, her lips.

Meanwhile, Clover, Brittney, and Alex had just climbed out of the pool to change clothes again.

Later that night, we changed to our sleepclothes, ate dinner together and we went up to get some sleep.

"So, Sam. What were you and Mathew doing?" Brittney asked.

"Oh, Mathew was just giving me some stuff he bought before he came back here," Sam responded.

"He's like the sweetest guy on the planet. Mathew gave me a locket, a bouquet of roses, and emerald earrings,"

"Whoa! Hel-lo! Why do you get earrings, Sam?" Clover said.

"Clover, Mathew bought those for me because he loves me," Sam responded.

"And she loves me back," I added.

"Gosh, Sam you are so lucky," Alex said.

"For sure," Brittney added.

"Now let's get some sleep. It's almost midnight. Good night, girls," Sam said.

"Night, Sam," They all said.

Sam and I looked at each other. We smiled at each other as I held out my hand and Sam clutched it gently. We walked to Sam's room holding hands. When we got in, Sam turned out the lights and climbed into her bed. I decided to sleep on the floor again.

"Good night, Sam," I said to her.

"Good night, sweetie," Sam said back to me.

I was just about to close my eyes when I heard Sam's voice.

"Mathew? Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, what?"

I sat on Sam's bed. She smiled as she began to lift up her left hand up to my chin. She began to run her hand across it, and up to my cheeks. I leaned in closer to kiss Sam on her lips and her forehead.

"Good night, Sammy. I love you," I whispered softly to her.

"Night, sweetie. I love you too," Sam whispered softly back.

A few hours later, Sam got up out of bed to go get a drink of water. I decided to check outside of her door. She wasn't heading back to her room like last time. Sam ended up going out to the pool for another fresh breeze. Sam decided to put her legs in the pool like last time. I got to my knees and put my hand on her shoulder. Sam quickly turned her head and found out that it was just me.

"Oh, sweetie. What are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"I happened to have saw you heading towards the pool again. I hope you're not going to take a very early swim like last time. It's almost 3:50 in the morning," I said to Sam.

"Oh no not at all. I was just trying to get a fresh breeze again," Sam responded back.

I began to wrap my arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Sure is a beautiful night again," I said.

"Mm-hmm. The perfect setting for a final dance at a prom," Sam improvised.

"Absolutely, Sam. That's kind of like you and I," I said to her.

"Oh yeah. That is sooo you and me together," Sam responded as she took her legs out of the water and stood up on her feet.

I stood up as well and looked at Sam. We began to embrace each other again. Sam's legs were a little wet, but I didn't care. Under a cloudless, and dark starry night, Sam and I leaned our heads in closer to each other and our lips met each others. We were caught in a deep, loving embrace and warm kiss.

"I love you, Sammy my darling," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Mathew, my sweetheart," Sam whispered back to me.

Under a moon-lit, dark and starry night, our lips met each other's again.

"I'm gonna go back in to get more sleep. You coming, Sam?" I asked.

"You go on ahead, sweetie. I'll catch up. I'm gonna stay out a little longer," Sam responded.

"Okay, don't swim now," I said.

"I won't," Sam said.

I extended my little finger out to Sam and she did the same thing.

"You know, we should do this a little more often," I said to Sam.

"I agree. It's so romantic," Sam said.

We gave each other a final good night kiss and I went back inside the villa and tiptoed back to Sam's room. Sam stayed outside and tried naming a few star constellations. She found Perces, Libra, the North Star, the Big Dipper, and Andromeda. She headed back inside the villa to her room to go back to sleep. When she got in, Sam gently and softly kissed me on my forehead and lips and climbed into her bed. She was about to close her eyes, but she took one last look at me.

"Maybe I'll sleep by Mathew tonight to keep him company and mainly because I now have him as a boyfriend for life," Sam said to herself.

She grabbed her pillow and blanket and decided to sleep by me. She put down her pillow so it was touching mines, grabbed the blanket that was right over my body and set her blanket down to fit both of us. I opened an eye to find Sam sleeping next to me.

"It's just me, sweetie," Sam whispered.

"Oh, okay," I whispered back. I planted a soft kiss on Sam's nose, and dozed off to sleep. She began to smile while she slept until the very next morning.

The end.

(Great, huh? Now, it is time for review replies.)

**The Time Traveler:** Thanks, dude. I like your thoughts. I hope you liked this.

**Ramens: **I don't know. I just like to say it about once or twice. I like to include myself in my fanfics of "Totally Spies" because I've always wanted to be in one from the first time I watched it over Summer 2003.

**Aerosnitch:** I only know Sam's last name. It's Simpson. I found that out in season 1's "Do you Believe in Magic?". I don't know Clover's or Alex's last name, even Brittney's last name.

**Martin Seymus McFly:** Thanks for the review. I am real glad you like it if you did. I hope you update your "The Chicago Mystery" story sooner.

Take care all of you, and give me your thoughts.


End file.
